


At Last

by Hunter_Outlaw26



Series: Fandom Imagines [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: AU where Cap is a girl, Actor AU, Captain America AU, F/M, Love Story, More Than Friends Tie-in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Outlaw26/pseuds/Hunter_Outlaw26
Summary: (In conjunction with my story 'More Than Friends' in which Cap is female this coincides with the RPF of that) Natalie Holliday loved playing Cap and she had developed feeling for Seb Stan when they first met. Now at the Cap 3 premiere will she finally reveal how she's felt all these years?





	

Natalie's POV

I was so excited for this premiere, Cap three had been my labor of love, of course all of the MCU movies  I had done as Stephanie I loved but this one more than most. I had identified with Cap when I was a little girl so when Marvel cast me to play her I was flabbergasted. Better yet when I met Seb I fell head over heels instantly. But seven plus years working in this universe and three films now working together as Stephanie and Bucky I knew I had to tell him how I felt.  Tonight at our Los Angeles premiere I was ready to tell him everything. As I was doing my makeup for the premier I tweeted. 

_@NatHolli30 tweeted: Can't wait for the premiere tonight! #TeamCap #Stucky and the always lovely Seb Stan is my date #Sebneedstwitter_

I smiled all the fans wishing me support or saying how much they love Stephanie and how my hair looked great even i curlers. 

"No more of that we're running late!" Christy my makeup goddess said and I smiled. 

"Oh Christy I'm just so excited!" I giggled like a little girl again. 

"I know after working so many events with you I'm glad you're finally going to tell you know who how you feel." She said wiggling her eyebrows. 

"Alright, alright, you said it yourself we're running late." I said and with my help we finished everything. Slipping into my dress everything felt like ti was falling into place. 

Finally there was a knock on the door. 

"He's here!" I said and hugged Christy. "Thank you Christy." 

"You're welcome Nat, now go have fun, but not She winked and I smiled opening the door. 

"Natalie wow, you look, great." Seb said and I smiled. "These are, these are for you." He said and handed me a beautiful bouquet of white roses. My favorites. 

"Thanks Seb. I love them, shall we?" I asked and we got into the town car and rode to the premiere. Everyone was introduced and then Robert and I were last as the team leaders. 

"Finally the two people we've been waiting for, Tony Stark, Iron Man, Robert Downey Jr!" The MC said and I cheered for my friend. "And our title Character Captain America, Natalie Holliday!" I walked ov and the crowds cheered ever louder. The premiere went swimmingly and then there was the after party. I got ready to tell Sebastian how I felt. 

"Seb can we talk?" I asked as we got to the party. 

"Sure Natalie." He replied and we went into the back room. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I've been waiting for years to tell you and now I finally have the courage. I've had feelings for you Seb I have since that first Cap movie, but I was afraid you didn't feel the same. I can understand if you do-" I was cut off by his lips on my own as his large warm hands rested on my hips I wrapped my arms around his neck. 

"I've been waiting to tell you the same thing. We really are Stephanie and Bucky holding our feelings forever in aren't we?" He laughed. 

"Just shut up and kiss me again Seabass."

"I'm going to kill Mackie for giving me that name." He said befor eletting his lips meet mine again. Then the door opened and Robert walked in.

"Yes Mackie owes me twenty bucks!" He said as we broke apart. 

"You bet on whether or not we'd confess our feelings tonight?" I said.

"You bet we did at last Hollistan is a thing! Have fun you lovebirds but you might want to come out soon, the press are starting to wonder where you are." He winked and then left. 

"That was so embarrassing!" I groaned blushing a deeper red. 

"I don't know it's cute when you're embarrassed."

"Really? Well let's go alert the masses." I smiled and taking his hand we braved the crowd. At last I was free to love the man I truly wanted to love.


End file.
